thediaryofawimpykidseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrick Heffley
Rodrick ploopy Heffley is the tritagonist and (in the second novel) antagonist of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He's played by Devon Bostick in all three films. Appearance In Rodrick's online and book appearance, his head is completely round except for the part around his eyes, just like his younger brother, Greg's, with five hairs sticking up on his head. He is always seen with a frown on his face, and one ear, usually on the left side. His eyebrows appear to be narrowed hastily. In the movie, Rodrick's appearance has vastly changed. His skin now appears as a golden tan, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Personality Like Greg, it is explained that he is only good at a few things, namely music, and spends most of his time on it, which deters him away from schoolwork. He would much rather sleep over doing anything else. Fitting with his love for music, Rodrick is the lead drummer of a group called Löded Diper, a metal band. Its lead singer is a man whom Rodrick's parents are afraid he will begin acting like Bill Walter, a 35 year old high school drop-out who is unemployed and still lives with his parents. He is also really stupid. Also a ploopy Rodrick is extremely lazy when it comes to school, and manny is much better which explains where Greg gets his laziness from. Greg believes Rodrick is lazy and unintelligent in all other areas, though there are clues that show otherwise. Rodrick clearly isn't the smartest of his family, since he hardly makes an effort at school and constantly asks his parents to do his work for him. Although Rodrick is portrayed in this manner, he is actually quite intelligent in manipulating other people. Rodrick is said by Greg to be a terrible speller (though he spelled everything right besides band names on his activity page in the Do-It-Yourself Book) and is said to be completely ignorant about how to use any electronic device (although this may be more manipulation to get things done for him; he is clearly seen using a music player in Rodrick Rules and a cell phone in a flashback in Dog Days, and in The Ugly Truth it is shown that he uploads photos online). Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason why Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having Dad do all the work for him. Dad is a ploopy Trivia *Rodrick's science project and his grades for his SAT exams have not yet been revealed so far, though there is a possibility it may come in future books. *Rodrick's fate after Dog Days still remains is unknown, though it may be that he may be going to college, or playing music in a band. *Most of the characters in the book only show their eyebrows when they are mad. Fitting with Rodrick's antagonistic behavior, however, he always looks angry due to him having eyebrows all the time. The only other character whose eyebrows are always shown is Mr. Litch. *His hobbies include playing and listening to heavy metal, placing fake vomit on cars in The Home Depot parking lot, and bullying Greg. *It's hinted in the online book that Rodrick has never had a legitimate girlfriend, since Greg has never seen him with a girl. However in the Do-It-Yourself Book, it is hinted in a letter that he was associated with a girl named Lindsey, who seemed to break his heart in some way, shape or form. *Rodrick is the main antagonist of both series; book and film. *In The Third Wheel, he is mentioned only a few times and is a background character; he doesn't bother or prank Greg at all (except for flashbacks). *He has been a minor character since Dog Days. *In the online version he has a pick-up truck and the Löded Diper van belongs to Bill Walter, however in the book and film the van belongs to him. *teachers at Greg’s school don’t like rodrick very muck because he’s a ploopy